1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vertical water heater, particularly to one having a machine body installed therein with a plurality of quartz heating tubes respectively bored with water intakes and vapor vents. The vertical water heater carries out heat conduction by vapor and by light and heat radiation, so it is impossible to produce water stains and able to economize energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most people are used to taking a bath with hot water in a cold winter to make themselves comfortable and refreshing.
Conventional water heaters are generally classified into electric water heaters and gas water heaters. Substantially, most families prefer using electric water heaters instead of gas water heaters because gas water heaters are likely to produce carbon monoxide and cause an accident of toxicosis.
The conventional water heater is provided with plural heating members in the interior of its metal casing to be electrically connected for producing heat energy by metal conductors for carrying out water heating. However, the metal conductors are liable to produce water stains on the surfaces to influence effect of heat conduction, thus wasting electric energy and shortening service life of the water heater.